bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies Go Home: Part Seven
Part Seven The most intense of the Eight part series, I will warn you. Part Seven: Nonny snuck out and into the cave early, just after the night watch left. "Where's Rocky?" Deema asked. "After we split, I never heardfrom him." Nonny replied. "I don't trust that," Said Frankus, "Might be a trap. "I don't care!" Cried Gil "This injustice ends now! Let's go!" Nonny and Deema returned into the city with no trouble whatsoever. About an hour afterwards,a group of refugees, led by Gil, Goby and Frankus, made its way to the front gates of the city. A second group led by Molly, Oona and Mr. Grouper would follow. After another hour of marching, the city was in sight. They were spotted immeditaely. A voice came over the intercom: "You have reached the city limits. Please turn back." No one even slowed, if anything, they started marching louder. "I said, turn back. You have reached the limits of the city of Atlantis! Your kind isn't allowed here." The group kept marching, louder and faster still. "You are within 1,000 feet of the wall. Please turn around and no harm will come of you." Nothing. "You are 500 feet from the wall." More marching. "You are 100 feet from the wall, if you do not turn around immediately, prepare for battle." One of the soldiers asked Frankus, "But they don't got anything to fight with now, do they?" Frankus answered "I'd be surprised as you are if that's the case." In the control tower, Mr. Nonnestrom is sitting at the monitors, with Beau behind him. "You want me to call in troops, Mr. Sebring?" Beau replied, "No need, I had a tip off earlier." He walked away. The main gate is forced open and the revolutionaries spilled into the city; once their home, no a battlefield. Sirens blared across the city; civilians ran for cover while Gil's team headed for the Congressional. About halfway to center, in a cobblestone parkway, the group was met up by Atlantean soldiers, loaded, aimed, and blew away the first few in line. The revolutionaries scattered as the soldiers fired into the crowd. "There's your surprise, cap." said one of the lobster to Frankus, still speechless. While the remaining gunmen battled, an infantry of swordfighters appeared from the same direction, engaging the remaining resistance fighters. Amidst a sword duel, they hear a few cavalry riders arriving on the scene, this was revealed to be on the side of the freedom fighters; the second group. Gil turns around to find Molly, dressed in black with two sword sheaths crossed on her back, jumping off a horse. Distraught, Gil is struck by an arrow, and falls to the ground. Oona, in a new enviornment, cowers behind a huge stone slab. She is spotted by an archer, who carries her away on horseback. Only Goby saw this, and broke away from his fight to throw his sword into the rear of the horse. They get away, but he manages to leave the fray and try to follow them. The fight raged on for hours, the clean streets runny with blood. Civilians had been transported outside the walls for their own safety. With all the public buildings empty, Goby searches through the lot of them to find the P.O.W. Oona. At the top of the East Atlantis Manor, he finally hears cries for help. He breaks down the door with a Girardon I bust, and finds her. "Goby!" Oona said, "You came back for me so quickly." "It's because I care, now come on. I need you, we need you." Goby takes Oona's hand and starts to head out, but she doesn't come with him. He turns around, she gives him a smile and says "I need you." They take each other in their arms and kiss. Bombs were now being dropped into rebel battleground, air raid sirens and painful screams fill the air. Meanwhile, Goby and Oona look up from their embrace. "You think we should help them now?" Oona asked. "They'll do just fine." Goby replies, they resume. ------------------------- The battle continued into the next day. That morning, Rocky returns to the Guppies camp with supplies (go ahead and think it, but I'm not putting the joke in). "I heard what happened," Rocky said, "is he gonna be alright?" "It's touch and go right now," Mr. Grouper said, "As long as he remains in these conditions, he should be okay. Frankus, you hear about the MIAs from last night?" "Got accounts of miss Shoutiin lost, no word on Kinteman; either MIA or just hidin'." "I'll catch up with you's later!" Rocky shouts as he runs away. "Geez, what's eatin' at that one?" Frankus inquiers. By midday, the battle had reached its pinnacle. The revolutionaries had forced the Atlanteans back to the Eastern City Hall. Here, Girardon II, general of the Atlantean infantries, looks over the battle. His archers and snipers continuously miss, making them move lower and closer; here they are taken easily. "Sheer madness, stowing these malice machines away for 700 years and for what?" He paces around the office, "It's... it's just not fair!" With a loud crash, a group of rebellions storm the building, and made their way to the office. Here, Mr. Grouper, Molly and five other revolutionaries push Girardon towards the window. "Ah, I see what you're up to" he said, "Well I'll have none of it!" He takes a small handgun from underneath his desk, "My family's concealed this baby for 300 years for something just like this." "Don't make another move, its seven against one and we don't want to hurt you." One of the snails said. "Alas, it appears to be my time to, step down." Girardon puts the gun on the desk, the others put their guns down as well, as he is just about to be cuffed, he elbows them in the faces and dashes down the hall. Navigating the narrow corridors, going down the main stairwell to the front door, three rebel guards begin chasing after him as well. Finally, he escapes through the back and into limosene. Frantic and haven't driven himself for years, the car skids down the road and over sidewalks, bushes and street signs. He comes upon a nearby tower, stops and goes inside. Upon reaching the top, he sees a room full of monitors. Beau turns around in the chair, shaking his head. "Give it up, brosky." he said, "They'll be here any minute." There was a long pause until Girardon said "I... just can't. it will ruin our family name: Duke Girardon Albacore Sebring II, the man who surrendered Atlantis. I'm sorry, papa Haans, I'm sorry, great grandpa Al, I'm sorry Beau." "Gerry," Beau said, "Al knew when it was time to quit, he knew the battles he lost, that's what made him the greatest king the Sebrings ever had." Girardon looked around, he looked at the monitors and saw just how bad it really was. "Come on, brosky." Beau said, and they went out, Girardon with his hands in the air, surrendering. Marking the end to the revolution. Before word had gotten out, the main battle still continued. Molly was in the midst of another sword battle, when, out of the corner of her eye, saw a figure not much bigger than she, sneaking behind one of her fellow freedom fighters. "Parkins!" she cried; it was too late. He fell to the ground while the assassin took cover. Finally, with her enemy on the proverbial ropes, she swung both swords back; but while on the downswing, they got caught on something. With one big yank she freed the bloody weapons, her counterpart escaped. A week past, Goby and Oona met Molly at the Congressional, "where have you two been?!?" she asked impatiently. Goby smirked at Oona, turned back to Molly and said, "Where have you been, then?" End of Part Seven